


The Guardian Deities' Consolation

by Enkidudu



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Idiots in Love, Inazuma Legend Japan, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enkidudu/pseuds/Enkidudu
Summary: Set before the specter of soccer communism haunts Japan, the married goalkeeper couple of Japan and Cotarl can't help acting tsundere to each other after a friendly.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Rococo Urupa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Guardian Deities' Consolation

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [kuroeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroeko) and [magiinemagiine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiinemagiine) for being beta readers!

"Mamoru, if you're going to get stronger, then we'll get stronger too!"

The turquoise-haired goalkeeper declared the vow burning within his heart as he dashed towards Inazuma Japan's goal. The match was tied and the clock was ticking on the Football Frontier International. For Rococo Urupa, who had defeated Japan’s defenses, Endou Mamoru was the only obstacle standing between him and the peak of the youth soccer world. 

Adrenaline pulsed through his body as Rococo leapt high in the air, red sparks gathering around his foot. Little Gigant’s — Cotarl’s — captain was aware that the next kick would carry the hopes of his teammates and his country. 

"X Blast... V3!"

***

Eight Years Later

"And the victory goes to Legend Little Giggggaaaantttttt!" The familiar voice of commentator Kakuma Oushou pierced through the excited cheers of the stadium. The largely Japanese crowd couldn't help but commend the dramatic conclusion to the riveting friendly, and the small contingent of Cotarlian fans roared in celebration.

"Mmmmmnnnnnnn~" Inazuma Legend Japan's captain let out a disappointed grunt as he looked across to the opposite goalpost. Endou Mamoru tugged unconsciously on the orange headband that had accumulated his sweat. 

On the other side of the field, the members of Legend Gigant were high-fiving and whooping amongst themselves, and it wouldn't be long before they came over to congratulate their rivals for a game well played.

"Goodness, Endou," Kazemaru laughed at Endou’s expression. "You're not usually this down when we lose against such strong rivals. And he's your HUSBAND."

The defender’s words smarted. True, this was just a friendly, and true, he should be happy that the love of his life was on the winning team, but...

"Endou normally goes on about how amazing the other team is, especially when we play against old friends," Kidou piped in, smirking, as he returned from the midfield. "It's only against Rococo that you act like such a child." Endou Mamoru's reaction didn't look too out of place for a team that had lost on home ground, but he was lucky that the spectators couldn't eavesdrop on the good-natured ribbing from Legend Japan.

"Did you lose a bet, Endou-kun?" Hiroto asked as the team made their way together to the halfway line.

"N-no I didn't!"

"Mamoru!" Rococo Urupa greeted his fellow captain, positively glowing as he flashed a toothy grin. "It was a good game!"

"G-good game, Rococo! Gahhh, we'll definitely ABSOLUTELY get you next time!" Endou responded with a slightly irked smile. He knew that such an exciting professional match was a treasure regardless of the outcome, but he couldn’t let Rococo rest on his laurels.

"Huhhh, oh yeah?" The taller captain smirked, high on his team’s victory. There was no way the proud goalkeeper would let this rare chance to tease Endou slip by. "We'll see about that next time, Mamoru!"

"We sure will, Rococo!" 

Endou Mamoru had gone through a lot in his youth - attempted murders, alien attacks, preventing World War III, and the turbulent path of professional football - but he was still a brash young man in his twenties. Out of his many rivals it was simply easier for Rococo to be the one to get a rise out of him.

"Ahahaha!" Rococo cackled and leaned in for a reconciliatory one-armed hug before moving on to the rest of Legend Japan. Even the laughter directed towards him sounded so melodious it was unfair, Endou thought. The match having ended, Endou was quickly reverting from Endou the hot-blooded goalkeeper to Endou the soccer idiot in love.

"Shuuya," Rococo spoke to Gouenji after they had congratulated each other with a fistbump, "I'll cheer him up later when we get inside!"

"Japan owes you one!" Gouenji sent him off cheerfully. Endou was normally the heart of Legend Japan, but it was now time for his friends to support _him_.

"Sheesh, Gouenji!" Endou, who had overheard the exchange while talking to Legend Gigant's Drago, protested.

***

"Honey~" As promised, Rococo was waiting for Endou outside of Legend Japan's locker room and smiled gently in greeting. The sight of his flustered husband was fun enough earlier, but it wouldn't do to have tensions simmer for the rest of the day.

"Gahhhhh, _I’m_ going to be the one laughing next time!" Endou pouted. In truth, Endou was overjoyed to speak with Rococo before media obligations kept them busy that afternoon. He decided to hold out his pride a little bit longer before laying his cards down on the table.

"Silly, you beat us at FFI and you're not satisfied yet?" Of course, Rococo was all too familiar with the little game Endou was playing. Their mutual stubbornness had caused the two much trouble over the years, but they had come to understand each other enough to bind their lives together. "Mamoru..." Rococo brought Endou into a warm embrace before letting him properly answer. The brunet's muscles relaxed, having picked up from Rococo's gaze and tone what he was asking for.

"Mmmmn," Rococo's lips brushed against Endou's for a quick peck, then tasted him more thoroughly a second time. Endou was aware that they were in a semi-public place right now, but he didn't want to let his lover go without returning the favor. These kisses couldn't paint over the sting of defeat, but they were enough of a salve for the soul to face the rest of the day.

"Ahaha," Endou chuckled after they parted. His cheeks flushed recalling Rococo’s scent, but he gathered himself enough to talk. "I'm always serious about soccer, even during a friendly, but it isn't every day that we get to face off like this!"

Rococo nodded. "Mmmn. I'm really happy for the chance to fight you as well. Really, Mamoru, Legend Japan kept us on our toes the entire time. We're as strong as we are because we have strong rivals, and the same goes for you, doesn't it?"

_"Mamoru, if you're going to get stronger, then we'll get stronger too!"_

Endou suddenly recalled Rococo's words the first time they fought eight years ago. How he had taken a shot from Rococo and trembled with excitement at the obstacle he had to overcome. How he had surpassed his limits, and how Rococo had responded in turn. 

How Endou's final God Catch carved the path to Japan's ultimate victory.

"Rococo," Endou declared with a magnificent smile, his thoughts now returned to the present. "If you're going to get stronger, then we'll get stronger too!"

Endou's gaze was so gallant that Rococo let himself get lost in it before replying. No matter how many times Endou was knocked down, he never gave up, and always reached dazzling new heights. He was his greatest rival and soulmate.

"Hahaha, I'll look forward to it, my love!"

_We'll get stronger, together._

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes:
> 
> I like the portrayal of 24-year-old Endou in the InaGO manga as being childish sometimes when he's challenged, so I borrowed from that. It is unrealistic for the 24-year-olds in InaGO anime to act like wise sages. People in their twenties are dumbasses actually!
> 
> (Re: the fic title: It’s my understanding that in Japanese soccer jargon, “shugojin”/”shugoshin” (guardian deity) is used to refer to goalkeepers  
> consolation goal = a goal that’s scored near the end of the game that doesn’t change the victor)


End file.
